


Swing Sets and Slides

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Swing Sets and Slides

Pulling up to the park, you slid out and looked around. Daryl’s bike wasn’t there just yet, but you were a little early. You’d changed into jeans and a t-shirt. There was a breeze, so you’d grabbed you and Lorelei a light hoodie. She was wearing black leggings, a pink tutu skirt, a pink ‘princess’ shirt, and light up sneakers. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was running across the bit of grass towards the playground. “Careful, Rori!” You told her as you got the pizza from the car.

As you followed her, you heard the rumble of his bike and couldn’t help but bite your lip. Setting the pizza on the bench with your hoodies, you followed Rori. She was trying to get into a swing. “Mommy, help?” She half whined.

“Of course.” You smiled, lifting her up and putting her in the swing.

“Mommy, look! _VOOM_!” She pointed when she saw Daryl park his motorcycle, making you laugh.

“That’s Daryl.” You told her, this way she didn’t keep calling him ‘voom’.

He made his way over, a bag with drinks in him. “Looks like a quiet day.” He noted, setting the bag down with the pizza. 

You nodded, glancing around again. “Don’t let it fool you. It’s the calm before the storm. They can rush at any minute, over running the place.” You laughed.

“Man. Make them sound like ants or somethin’.”

“Well, let’s see…” Glancing at Rori, still lightly pushing her, you smiled. “They can _both_ hunt out sweets that have long been forgotten, some bite, when they’re in groups they seem to be overwhelming, and…” You glanced at him. “Some people have one and it just goes from there.” You shrugged. “So they are pretty similar.”

Daryl nodded. “Now that you put it that way, I can see it.” He chuckled. “So, I didn’t know what you let her have, so I got her a small thing of juice, and a small thing of chocolate milk.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “My buddy’s wife was kinda picky when their son was a toddler.”

You gave him a soft smile. “She can have either. Just ask her what she prefers. See if she’s still as shy.”

His eyes went to the giggling toddler in the swing. “Which would you like, princess? Chocolate milk, or juice? You can bring the other one home with you, k?”

“Tanks, Dawyl.” She grinned. “‘Uice!” Rori declared.

Daryl swallowed, nodding. “Juice it is. What kinda pizza did your mom get?”

“Roni.”

“Pepperoni.” You chuckled. “With extra cheese.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

You were sitting on the bench, watching Daryl play with Rori. She’d tugged his finger as hard as she could until he caved. Watching him try to move through the playground cracked you up. Finishing your soda, you got up. “Okay, Rori.” You smiled. “Give the poor man a break.”

He stopped, leaning on his knees, and looked at you. “I ain’t outta shape, but she’s _quick_!” Daryl chuckled.

“Put her in a wide open space and it’s gonna take awhile to get her.” You nodded, moving over to crouch at the end of the slide she was going down.

“Hey, Daryl.” Daryl nodded in return, his eyes on you and Rori.

You looked over and smiled. “Hi, sheriff.”

He chuckled. “Well, hello again.” Rick greeted you. “And hello, cutie.” He smiled at Rori. “I love your skirt. It’s very pretty.”

“Tanks!” She hopped down and went around to go again.

Daryl looked between the two of you. “You guys know each other?” He asked, helping Rori up the steps.

You nodded and caught Rori again. “Yeah, he introduced himself yesterday while we were getting something to eat.”

“How’d you meet Daryl?” Rick smirked, already having figured out the answer.

“He helped me out on my way into town. I ran outta gas.” You told him.

Rick looked amused. “So _this_ is the pretty damsel in distress?” He pointed to you while looking at Daryl. “You’re right, her daughter is cute.” Daryl’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, making you chuckle. Rick looked over at you. “My wife, Lori, is having a little cookout this weekend. Enjoy the cool weather and all that. You and your little girl should come. I’m sure you can get the details from prince Charming over there.”

Your cheeks suddenly matched Daryl’s. “I’d like that, thank you.” You agreed. “Can I bring anything? Drinks, a side, maybe?”

“Just bring yourselves. But, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you this weekend. Daryl.” He waved before walking off, looking amused.

Daryl cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that.” He said quietly.

“Sorry about what? That I’m ‘ _pretty_ ’, or you called Rori ‘ _cute_ ’?” You teased, standing up. “It’s okay, but if me going to that cookout would make you uncomfortable, we don’t have to go.”

He shook his head quickly. “No, no!” He smiled nervously. “I’d like y’all to go.”

You smiled at him. “Then we’re going.”


End file.
